The Will of D
by EzraEssence
Summary: A girl from our world has fallen into the world of One Piece after meeting Luffy's father, Dragon. What's going to happen to her when she joins the StrawHat's crazy adventure?
1. Drowning in the Storm

**The Will of D**

A girl from our world has fallen into the world of One Piece after meeting Luffy's father, Dragon. What's going to happen to her when she joins the StrawHat's crazy adventure?

Post Episode 45

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Drowning in the Storm**

Do you ever get to wonder why we're here? What is the purpose of every human's life? Was it to chase a dream? Or just keep walking until you find what you're looking for, which many don't really know? And those in One Piece are people who foolishly chase after their dreams, and yet when they do, those dreams seem to be more possible by the second.

So many foreshadowing moments and right now, I was looking through the latest chapter on One Piece. 669. I giggled a bit…hah, dreams of humanity...snowman…

"Miss Carlo? …Miss Carlo… Miss Rita…MS. RITA D. CARLO!"

I suddenly snapped out of from the story's trance. "Huh!"

"I'll take that, Miss Carlo," a deep gruff voice said as my nook was taken away from the shelter of my English book.

"No, wait! Nooooo~!" I called out, whining, and the whole class laughed at my actions. "I am sorry~~!"

He just rolled his eyes at me as he went back to his desk, putting the nook in his drawer, locking it. "You'll get it back after class," he said as he grumbled, "If you have time to read comics, manga or whatever, then maybe you'd like to read to us the first two paragraphs of the Great Gatsby."

I sighed, slumping back down on my seat as I began to read. The Great Gatsby is actually an interesting book, but it doesn't provide me any stimulation as would One Piece, and other manga stories. Honestly, these are great stories.

As soon as class was over, I was up in his desk and he sighed, getting my nook out. "Rita, you have to get your head out of the clouds, and get your head to your studies. You only have one more year before your graduation. This isn't the time to be wasting time with nonsense."

I frowned. What motivational teacher, I thought as I took my nook back. "Thanks." Was all I said as I left his classroom.

He doesn't understand. I just…really don't know what to do with my life. Honestly, I suck at History and math, I'm good with but hey it's just numbers, nothing too big. I wasn't motivated enough to learn Spanish, P.E. is a time waster, and Science? Screw it. Though I have a GPA of 3.6, nothing here in school interested me. Sports were also time waster. What's the point when I'm already good at it?

It was raining hard outside, the weather had changed drastically as it was now a storm rather than a tiny drizzle. Stupid weatherman. Nami could have predicted the weather better.

However, rain doesn't exempt me from my boxing lessons. Yes. I am a boxer since my mother trained me ever since I was a child. He had passed away and my father…I never knew her.

I was living with my uncle who is away on a business trip and so I got the whole house to myself.

After school, I drove back home in this rain, carefully but at the same time, in a hurry. I so did not want to be hit by lightning.

Speaking of lightning, there was a flash and three seconds later, thunder followed. I guess that would mean the storm's pretty close by. I drove farther and farther out of the suburban and more to the forest which where I live.

It was dark then lightning flash and a man in a cloak suddenly stood in my way. I quickly stepped on the brakes, begging to God, not to let the car hit him…the car stopped just inches away from manslaughter, and the man in the cloak continued to stand there, unmoving.

I got out of the car, yelling, "Are you crazy! I nearly hit you!"

The cloaked man looked up at me and I could see his dark face, the right side of his face had a tribal tattoo on it. At first, he looked at me with a shocking expression as if he knew me from somewhere or something, then my yelling got him to speak, "Oh, forgive me, but this is quite a nice transportation. What is it powered by?"

"Uh…gas?" …Who is this weirdo?

"Hmm…quite a strange world, I stumbled upon…" he mumbled to himself, looking up at the sky for a moment then back at me. "May I have your name?"

"…It's impolite to ask of people's name without saying yours first," I said, repeating what my mother told me and he looked at me with eyes wide, then he laughed whole heartedly.

"Yes, of course, forgive me. My name is Dragon," he said.

"Liar. No one's name is Dragon!" I protested. What is this feeling that I know him from somewhere?

"Ohh, but it is. And yours?"

"…Rita," I said, crossing my arms.

"Rita, hmm. Well, Rita, it's nice to meet you even in this drowning weather," he said. "Can you help me? I need to find someone."

"And…that is?" The weirdo was looking for someone? I was getting this bad feeling that he was from some kind of occult.

"Her name is Carlo D. Luca," he said and my eyes widened when he spoke of my mother's name.

I hesitantly answered, "…T-that's… my mother's name…" And now, _he_ was surprised.

"…Where is she?" He asked and he sounded a bit melancholic.

"She's…dead… she passed away three years ago," I said, burying down that heartache.

"Ohh… I see…" he said with sad tone. And the rain seemed to pour down harder and faster as the storm continue to rage on. I don't know why, but I pitied him, hearing how sad sounded.

"…Would you like to stay over at my place for a while? The storm won't lift up until tomorrow," I offered to him, and oh my god, did I just offer a stranger to stay at my place? Alone with me? Even though my uncle would probably never find out… But still, he knew my mother.

Then he smiled at me warmly. "That would be wonderful, but I'll need to be going now. And again…it was nice to meet you. You've grown up so much…you look just like your mother…" he said the he walked away back into the forest.

I was now soaked to the bone, but I got back in the car and continued to drive back home.

I started to think about that man…who was he? He said his name was Dragon. Then I thought…

"Hmm…Monkey D. Dragon….?" I wondered…

Pfft! Yeah, right! Your head is in the clouds again, Rita… though…I only wish… just to sail along with them to the grand line…I only wish…for that dream to come true…and I'll get stronger…I'll get stronger for them and for myself.

As I got closer to my home, the rain poured down even more as if God was really trying to drown me. Fear grew within me when I could barely see the road and everything else; it was like tubs of water was falling, and I panicked when the car window cracked.

"W-what! WHA'TS GOING ON!" I screamed as I could feel the car being pushed away and through the window, my eyes opened.

A huge tidal wave was coming right at me… The wave collided to my car and the window broke, and water flooded. My eyes closed from the impact and I covered my mouth to hold in the air.

This was crazy! I was drowning!

I reached over, pressing the button, releasing me from my seatbelt as I tried to get out of it. I opened my eyes and there was nothing in my sight, not the road nor the forest.

I grabbed my sling bag that was still on the seat then I quickly got out of the car. And for the moment, my mind registered that I was in an ocean…. Ocean..?

I looked down to see the car just sinking farther and farther below to the depths of the sea. I looked above and tried to swim up, but my vision was fading…

Then I saw a hand right in front of me, reaching for me. Fearing for my life, I grabbed it…

And all too quickly, I was pulled up until I was out of the water…

Then I heard bells and birds chirping before blackness took over completely.

* * *

**-What happened?—**

"GOMU GOMU NO…KANE!"

_GONG!_

Luffy's forehead then collided directly at Fullbody's forehead, sending him back as the ex-captain marine hit the back of his head to the ship's white railings.

Suddenly, he looked up to see all his small troop sent flying above him and back to their old, horribly conditioned ship, and the Ex-captain looked up, completely horrified at the sight before him.

Sanji stood before him with a grim look with his cigar, pink apron, and a frying pan.

"How dare you interrupt a cook in the middle of his work, you _frickin' jerk_."

Fullbody's eyes widened as he began trembling in fear. He remembered him. The guy at Baratie…

"We're not serving soup today. You wanna _lick the deck_?"

"EEEEEEE-YAAAHH~~~! WHY IS THE WAITER HERE! AHHH! AAAAHHH~~!" Fullbody continued to wail as he quickly hurried back to his ship and ran to the other side, then he jumped and dived into the ocean with his life depended on it with a splash.

Luffy placed his strawhat back on. "Nanda? It's over already?"

Usopp crossed his arms. "Hmph. He's all talk."

"That guy's still a jackass. Hmm..? What's that?" Sanji asked looking up at the sky.

"Nani? Nani?" Luffy asked, going over to his side as he looked up as well. "OHHHHH~! Look at that!"

Usopp's eyes widened, seeing it as well. "UWWAAA! WHAT IS THAT!"

"You guys are so noisy! Can't I get some peace and quiet?" Nami yelled. What was it now? She wondered as she got off her seat and putting the newspaper down to join them. "What is it!"

"IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" Usopp cried aloud as he began to run around, panicking. "HIT THE DECK!"

The redhead navigator then looked up to the sky and fear gripped her. "Wh…what is that?"

It was a dark silver object-a metal vehicle sort of and it was falling straight down in a diagonal route. It looked like it was about to crash right into them, but then it missed them by a few meters as it crashed into the ocean.

"OOHHHH! SUUUGEEE!" Luffy cried as he ran to the other side of his ship, looking down for that vehicle. "Ah, it's sinking. Should I get it?"

"W-what was it? Why did it fall from the sky?" Nami asked.

Zoro then pointed out, "Oi, Luffy, I think I saw someone in it!"

"Really? Yosh," he said as he pulled his arm back, stretching it out then he letting it fly into the ocean, reaching in as far as he can…

Then he felt something grabbed his hand. "Oh! I got something!" He said.

"I-Is it a monster!" Usopp asked, panicking a bit as Luffy began pulling back his arm, really, really fast…

Then a blackhead person came out of the ocean and both she and Luffy collided forehead with a Gong.

Both of them grew bumps on their as they fell on the deck, dizzy.

Then Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "Ooooohhh~! It's a lady!" He wailed, excited to see another female on board.

The girl had fair skin and black cropped hair, wearing a bareback blue top, capri jeans, and flat sandals, and she was holding on to a black sling-bag with the pink logo _Adidas_.

Luffy moaned a bit as he sat up, then he felt something heavy on his lap, and he looked down. "A-re? Why is she on my lap?"

Nami was then there, kneeling down as she looked over the girl. "Hmm… she doesn't seem to be too hurt," she said, seeing the slight bruise forming on her forehead from the collision.

Usopp nodded. "Hmm, that's good, but…who is she exactly?"

..That's right. Who exactly is she?

* * *

**How strange… Was that the Monkey D. Dragon she met?**

**If he is, how did he know her mother?**

**Moreover… is she going to be ALRIGHT in the world of ONE PIECE!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Special: Our Dreams

**Hi, I'm a bit slower at updating**

**And so I decided to do a special chapter to prolong the wait**

**Even with just the two reviews, I'm happy I got feedback ^_^**

**Inspired by the One Piece Voice Actors introduction of Strong World…**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

_**SPECIAL**_**: OUR DREAMS**

All of the Strawhat Crew Members stood on the recreation of the execution scaffold of Marine Ford with every navy soldier pointing their weapons at them.

However, the Strawhats were also ready to fight.

Zoro stepped up, took in a deep breath, and shouted…

"…I…_WILL_ BE THE PIRATE KING!"

"EEEHHHH? ZORO!" Chopper yelled, extremely shocked by his bold statement. Brooke then raised his hand.

Nami rolled her eyes at Zoro. "Oye, Zoro, that didn't sound right at all."

"Oh yeah? Well, how would you say it?"

Right now, the marines had question marks popping up above their heads. What the hell were they doing?

Nami cleared her throat, and she took in a deep breath...

"THE PIRATE KING…IS GONNA BE ME!"

Sanji began to spin around at her call, "_MELLORINE_~~! _NAMI-SWAN! _I'll be your Knight in Shining armor!"

Usopp gave her a look. "Oi, oi, oi, shouldn't it be Pirate _Queen_?"

Nami crossed her arms. "So..?" Brooke was still raising his hand.

He sighed. "Here, here, watch me…" He said as he took a deep breath…

"…I-…!" And ONE look at the thousands of marines, he gulped. "…_WON'T._ BE THE PIRATE KING!"

Everyone except Usopp had their eyes go wide. "OHHH! He told the truth!"

Nami clapped. "Sugoi, Usopp!"

Usopp did not like that at all and just glared at her.

"Yosha! I'll give this a shot!" Sanji said as he stepped up, looking down over the marines.

He took a deep breath…

"..I…_WAS_ THE PIRATE KING!"

"HA! Yeah right. If you were the pirate king, I would actually pray to God-"

"Ohhh, did I scare the _Marimo_?" Brooke kept raising his hand, waving it now.

"You wanna fight, _Curly brow_-" Then hands sprouted from their shoulders, covering their mouths, as Robin stepped up.

She didn't need to take a breath to have everyone to hear.

"_I_…wouldn't mind being the Pirate King…"

"MMMmmmMMMmmmmMMMM~!" (_Mellooooriiiiiine_~!)

The hands let them go and now Chopper was brave enough now as he stepped up…

He took a deep breath.

"…PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO BE THE PIRATE KING! LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Nami then realized. "Hmm…where is Luffy?"

"YOHOHOHO! Rita is also not here!" Brook said, his hand still up. "Those two must be out on a date!"

"NOOO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Sanji yelled.

"Either way, they're still not here," Robin pointed out. "Maybe we should continue on with the call."

"Nico Robin is right. We need to keep trying!" Franky said as he stepped up…taking a deeeeeeeeep breath…

"I AM THE SUPER AWESOME PIRATE KING SHIPWRIGHT! YA! BABY!"

Usopp shook his head. "Oye, Franky. You could either be a shipwright or Pirate King which is it-"

"My turn now! My turn now! I've had my hand raised the entire time that my muscles are aching…" He said. "..Ah! But I don't have any muscles to begin with because I'm dead! YOHOHOHOH! SKULL JOKE!"

"Just hurry up already," Franky complained.

"Minna-san! _IT_ WILL BE THE PIRATE KING! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Chopper then continued to yell, "LUUUFFFY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

The Marines just continued to watch them have their conversation as they whisper amongst themselves…

"Hey…what do we do?"

_(Usopp) "The Verse of Sogeking! Let's go, Chopper!"_

_(Chopper) "EHHH! SOGEKING!"_

_(Usopp) "YOSH! Let's do it!"_

"I…I don't know. I've never been in this situation before…"

_(Usopp/Chopper) "Sogeki no shima de~! Umareta ore wa~!"_

_(Nami) "Sigh…Luffy sure is late."_

"…And what's that about them being Pirate Kings?"

_(Usopp/Chopper) "Hyaku patsu, hyaku chyu! Lu-lu, la-la, luuu~!"_

"Don't know…they're weird…."

**_-Somewhere Else…-_**

Both Rita and Luffy were walking down the path of alabaster stone, and both ends only lead to darkness, but they had to keep walking…

And then out of nowhere, Luffy took a deep breath…

"URESAI! _I'LL_ BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Rita was startled by his sudden shout, and she was a bit hesitant to ask. "Ne, Luffy… why did you yell that out suddenly?"

Luffy huffed, crossing his arms, "I don't know…But we need to get out of here!"

Then he started running fast, "MINA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"AH! Luffy! Don't leave me here!" Rita cried as she chased after him.

"I'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Like I asked, why do you keep yelling that!"

* * *

**SPECIAL END**


End file.
